


"Who's my property?"

by Thrawn



Series: Who's my Bitch? [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: "Mind-Control make-out", Abuse, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, F/F, Forced Consent, Forced Kissing, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Intimate Violation, Mistress/slave, Pride, Slavery, Violation, forced cuddling, messed up story, messing with another's mind to lay with them | rape, non-con kissing, non-consensual consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a nutshell, Tara's vengeance on Cordelia for bullying Willow gets intimate, and also perverse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up with Mistress...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Who's my bitch?"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68418) by Tiffany. 



> Author’s Notes: Tara is misbehaving here, this is abuse that she’s doing! There is no reason for her to do this- she’s basically under the political influence of the First Evil (the Devil), but it’s due to her: lust, anger, and (it seems) hatred.

“Who’s my property?”  
By James Carmody.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns the Buffy the Vampire Slayer franchise, and all parts, I own nothing of it, nor has he yet given me permission to give him royalties, so this is NOT FOR MONEY, nor will I accept any money for it!

Pairing: Victoria {Tara} Maclay/Cordelia Chase. (yep, Tara is a nickname for Victoria- I looked it up.)

Author’s Notes: This is my continuation of CallistoLexx’s “Who’s my bitch?” story about Tara trying to avenge Cordelia’s mistreatment of Willow throughout the women’s’ school days- on Cordelia! I just got so sick of waiting for the next few chapters that I decided to write a story along that line- I kind-of like the bizarre concept of pairing those two: Tara/Cordelia, so utterly bizarre! And so rarely done. That story itself it seems was inspired by “Buffy’s Bitch” by Oric13, on Adultfanfiction.net. CallistoLexx’s real name it seems is Tiffany., and the story can be found on Dymphna.net.  
Please read and review.

Chapter #1.): waking up with mistress.

Cordelia Chase woke slowly, she could feel strong arms wrapped around her, While waking up, she was dreaming of kissing Xander Harris, like she did in Buffy Summers ‘coming home’ party- despite the fact that both Elizabeth and Joyce Summers had had Quite a mother/daughter squabble, Joyce had held a party for her daughter, Elizabeth, whom everybody called by her nickname; “Buffy”, when her child returned home… well, Buffy’s friends had taken on the ‘monster-fighting job’ while Miss Summers was away. During that party, she had kissed Xander Harris, almost as a girlfriend would- she just wanted to express friendship and devotion to him, but also it seems to compete with Willow Rosenberg. Those two women hated one-another, it wasn’t fair, but that’s the way it went!  
While Cordelia herself had no religious affiliation, she knew by human nature that she should love Willow, but she just couldn’t, and I mean love her as a colleague and a sister, but there was just too much bad blood between them!- hence, for her public image, something she was disappointed she had valued so highly, she relentlessly bullied Willow, and basically; made herself into what many females call a “bitch”.  
Suddenly, she felt a kiss on her right cheek, and when she mumbled “Mmm, Xander.” she heard quiet laughter of a woman, then she looked down and saw the female arms that hugged her- a female was cuddling with her! Cordy started to freak out! She herself was ordinarily a fit young female, physically speaking, and NOBODY made her look or feel weak! But these arms were about 20% stronger than her own, and she could Distinctly feel breasts pressed against her right arm. She struggled, and for her struggles was kissed again, to more light laughter. “Wait a minute, I recognize that laugh, and voice!” The Seer thought. [Do you now?] she heard a voice in her head, distinctly in her mind. “Tara?” Cordy asked, rather shocked, then she realized that both women were practically naked! “What the?! Get away from me! What are you DOING?” Tara’s arms were wrapped around Cordelia’s arms just below the shoulders and just above her breasts. [cuddling you] Tara responded, calmly, and kissed Cordelia, again, on the cheek. As Cordy continued to struggle, she asked “Why” [Because I can, because I want to, and because I own you now. Does that answer your question, Cordelia?] punctuated by yet another kiss. “At least she’s honest.” [No need to lie, Cordy, I own you, so I have ultimate freedom here, now.] another kiss.  
“Boy, Tara, you sure do love kissing me!” Cordelia said, kind of offended. [I’m gay, Cordy, and you’re beautiful, besides, since you’re my property now, I am allowed to do whatever I please with you… count yourself lucky that it’s only kissage that I want to do with you right now…] Tara implied to the Seer, as she snuggled with her in her bed.  
The Seer started to struggle more, and so the Dame {slash} Witch made an executive decision, she simply rolled over, so she was lying on top of her! As the young women wrestled in the Seer’s bed, with the young, blonde witch pinning her down, Victoria Maclay laughed again. Tara then hugged Cordelia, despite the very fact that they were fighting now, and with her hands, she sort-of scooped Cordelia’s hair over her (Cordy’s) left shoulder, not too difficult if you consider the fact that Victoria was also able to manipulate Cordelia’s muscles- via telekinesis. She also took the opportunity to kiss her, this time on the corner of the Seer’s lips, left side of Cordy’s mouth. Then Tara braced herself with her left hand, leaned back, looked into her prisoner’s eyes, and with her right hand- scooped her hair over her right shoulder. Cordelia felt real fear looking at Tara; she was afraid that the woman would try to rape her!  
Tara then laid back down on Cordelia and proceeded to kiss her again. Victoria considered her actions over the previous day, sure she was angry, and felt justified in participating in such activities with her hostess (whom she had tricked into welcoming her into her home)- as kissing her between the legs while she couldn’t resist, after all, Cordelia had bullied Willow (whom Victoria loved), but something about that felt wrong, almost like a violation, which it was! She had justified it as “I have to do this, for my girl.”, but it Didn’t feel right to her to do sexual things to somebody who couldn’t resist her… yet, how would Cordy ever learn what such things feel like to those who do them, unless it is done to her? Tara did not realize at all that this viewpoint is Very politically close to Perdition!  
As Victoria laid flush on top of Cordelia with her (Tara’s) hair over her right shoulder, and Cordelia’s hair over her left, so the women’s hair intermingled and matched- blonde on brunette “As it should be.” Tara thought, she kind of liked dominating this bully, actually… Tara told her telepathically [kiss me, ha, ha, ha, kiss me] and [kiss with me] the latter of which lead to a response of “WHAT?!?!?! How do I do THAT?!” out loud, “Queen C.” as she was called was shocked and totally confused. Tara laughed lightly, and explained that she was going to do so, weather or not “Queen C.” understood how to comply, she would! Tara leaned down and as she did, her telekinesis enabled her to force Cordelia to rise up and meet her half way for a kiss! All the while, Cordy’s mind was yelling and screaming “NO! NO! NO!”, but it was as if her muscles were obeying this blonde rapist on top of her, instead of Cordelia’s mental commands!  
Tara found it really fun to force “Queen C.” to participate in this make-out session, totally under Victoria’s mental desires; something about dominating a bully is what it is- she just loved her style of fighting for her girlfriend’s rights not to be bullied! Something in Tara’s head insisted that Willow wouldn’t want to be with her if she learned what she had done to this other woman, but Tara was blinded by anger and hatred for bulling that Willow had undergone at the hands of this self-proclaimed “And accurately at that.” (Tara thought) “vicious bitch”. In Tara’s mind she was ‘taming the vicious bitch’- BOY was she off about that!  
They kissed at least once every three seconds for about half an hour, much to Tara’s delight, she loved kissing females- she just loved it!- didn’t much have a lot of gripes over guys, but she was Totally interested in women… it was just her personality.  
As she kissed her captive, Tara communicated telepathically with her [What a good slave you are turning out to be, Cordelia, who knew under all that ‘vicious bitch’ mentality you were really looking for a woman to dominate you.] Victoria mocked her while kissing her. [That’s it, you learn quite quickly, don’t you? Just keep meeting me half-way for kisses, MMM, that’s what your mistress likes…] she hugged her now, and whispered into her left ear “You’re such a good pleasure-slave to me, all I really want right now is kisses.” As their eyes met, Cordelia whispered in anger and fear “This is rape, you know, that’s what you’re doing to me.” Tara’s response was “You can’t call it that.” “Why not?” Queen C demanded. “That’s exactly what it is!” “I didn’t say it isn’t, I just said ‘you can’t call it that’, because I don’t want you to call it that, and because I own you now.” Victoria responded “Besides” she went on “I can make you make out with me willingly, so nobody will prosecute me for this.” “I see.” was Cordy’s response to Tara’s illogical logic.  
As Tara and Cordelia continued to lie in bed and kiss, quite non-consensually on Cordy’s part, the brunette remembered the last evening- the one just before this day: her mistress had made her undress; almost naked, and get into bed, after putting her clothes in a folded pile elsewhere in the room, then Tara had done much the same, only she put her clothes on Cordelia’s clothes!- so as to say to her “You don’t get dressed until I decide that you do!”


	2. Shower and Playtime (Part 1)...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one deals with Tara's further enslavement of Cordelia- and is pretty intimate and perverse!  
> Tara's not behaving herself at all, here, but it is a testament against such behavior, and not any kind of endoursement thereof.

 

**Chapter 2.): Shower and Playtime (Part 1)...**

**Author's Notes Beginning Chapter 2.):** _ This series was given to me very firmly by the original author of the series:”Who's My Bitch?”, CallistoLexx, and she indicated that she wanted me to continue, I promise that I will, and will include at least one stand-alone in this series, which involves Victoria Maclay enslaving and intimately messing with Cordelia Chase. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. _

_**And a message by CallistoLexx to confirm my sincerity:** _

 

| 

ATTN: Readers and Whoever It May Concern,   
Hi there. This is Tiffany/CallistoLexx, the original creator/writer of Who's My Bitch. I had always planned on continuing the series, but it didn't pan out. So when I was asked for permission for another writer to continue the series, I was happy to give my permission, especially as I am now out of the fandom. I wish him all the best and I hope you like his stories.   
  
  
  
---  
  
_I hope this shows that I am correct in the fact that I have been given this storyline to continue, and am now the rightful owner of this series._

_This:_ [text] _means either telepathic speaking or prayer or temptation, depending upon who's doing it to whom._

_Tara's vengeance on Cordelia gets creative and perverse... weird content ahead._

_I also want to thank CallistoLexx for this gift of the series to take off with, again, if I haven't thanked her publicly before regarding this wonderful gift._

_Sorry for the delay, folks, I had a disaster with the computer, but good came out of that evil, for I have been backing up my work more and more these days._

  
  


Tara proceeded to think about what she wanted to do to/with Cordelia, she wanted to do many things- some of the most important were humiliating the brunette bully for hurting Willow so much.

Tara also thought it would be kind of fun to shower or bath with her slave, Cordelia, and to touch her in the bathroom in an intimate way.... but that would require a plausible excuse to enable. She just simply couldn't go ahead and go to the ladies room with her, or could she, but where would the fun be in doing that?

As Tara continued to lay on Cordelia and kiss the brunette she was currently in bed with, she planned out her time to take advantage of Cordy in the most complete way possible- as revenge for Cordy's continual bullying of Willow throughout their school days- that really bothered and hurt Victoria {Tara}!

Suddenly, much to Cordelia's surprise, Tara reared up and sat up on her stomach, with her knees in Cordy's armpits or thereabouts, and with the sheet they were under falling down from Tara's shoulders as a cape of a sort... she looked really quite beautiful, besides the reality of what Tara knew this blonde witch was doing to her (sexual assault).

They just stayed in this situation for about twenty minutes, with Tara seated on Cordelia's lower stomach, and gazing into eachother's eyes. Tara's head was cocked to her left, and Cordy's was slightly cocked to her right. All the while Cordelia was praying that Tara would practice restraint in what she wanted to do to her, but it didn't look too much like she would. Victoria proceeded to message Cordelia in her mind about that time, smiling sweetly at her new slave.

[Well, Honey, how's it feel to have a woman in bed with you?] she sort-of mocked Cordelia for her sensibilities, not that Tara objected to Cordy objecting to gay sex between herself and another woman, but simply that Cordelia had indicated that that just wasn't for her, and Tara wanted to bother her a bit.

Then Cordelia got an idea, figuring that if Tara could message her- she could return the favor in kind., a two-way communique of sorts, if you please. After all, Victoria wouldn't have sent her a message in this manner if she didn't want a reply in the same kind- and it would be a rather rude behavior to refuse to reply to a message sent and received, so she decided to reply in kind [Honey, I'm nobody's property! I'm my own woman. And I don't like this situation. As I tried to make clear to your girlfriend: I don't think gay sex is for me.] Cordelia replied to Tara's message, trying to appeal to Tara's conscience for a better interaction between the two women.

[Oh, but you _are_ somebody's property, Honey. You are _my_ property.] Tara replied with a smile- a sweet smile intended to bother the brunette and throw her off a bit before implementing her plan for this morning... a “shower-bath” of sorts for the both of them!

Now Cordelia was upset, this being Tara's intent for now: to unnerve the brunette ex-bully and bother the other woman while sitting on her stomach, to clearly deny her any escape from herself while harassing her, at least emotionally, and if possible, also intimately as well.

This situation was fairly freaking Cordelia out: she and her self-proclaimed “mistress”, Tara, were in their underwear, and Tara was seated on top of Cordelia. To make matters far more creepy, Tara had slept with Cordy last night! Honestly: Cordy was finding Tara to be the creepiest houseguest she had ever had in her entire life!

And that does not even begin to get close to either the cuddling or the kissing- neither of which Cordelia had consented to in the least!

No, Tara had simply overridden Cordelia's free will and had forced the brunette Seer to accept the Witch as her houseguest, then her bedmate, then her lover, and her mistress all in one!

To say that Cordelia was upset was a profound understatement of the year, no, decade, no, century at least, if not millennium! And to make matters worse, that blonde witch who insisted on Cordelia calling her “Mistress” had a grin on her face that was scaring Cordy to no end, a grin that couldn't be good for poor Cordy.

Last night, Tara had done some things that Cordelia had found profoundly disturbing: such as kissing her down there, and sitting on her and demanding that Cordelia put her tongue in places that a tongue should never go in to begin with ! As if this wasn't disturbing enough... she could feel Tara rummaging through her own mind! It looked to Cordelia that Victoria had no intention of showing her any human respect at all- until, that is, Cordelia successfully stood up to her “Mistress”, but that would be very hard if Tara was in control of Cordelia's muscle movements as well as almost everything else about this situation, and had a presence in Cordy's head!

What Tara did not know was that Cordy had taken psychology lessons in High School, and then it hit Cordy, to go into the deepest recesses of her mind, a place she felt certain that she could control the situation the Seer thought the matter through. _“I'll have to turn her into my friend in order to get the advantage in this seriously twisted catfight situation... but how?”_ Cordelia thought- then it hit her _“Befriend Tara, that way she'll not have any reason to question my intents. Show her my understanding of her situation, and how she felt when people picked on her for her orientation or for being gifted with magic- at least sympathy, at most absolute love... it'll be hard, but I think it can be done. And if I do so with friendship-love, I'm safe. She won't want to have sex with me if she sees me as a buddy., but to befriend her means to defy her when she wants to harm herself somehow.”_ Cordelia reasoned to herself. Then approached Tara cautiously, with the intent to appear as a friend. “Tara, Mistress, what do you want to do today?” Cordy asked her guest.

Tara closed her eyes in thought, smiling with pure enjoyment as she simply sat on Cordelia and rested while thinking to herself over this, again and again, planning what to do and when. _“She looks so content”_ Cordy thought to herself _“just as a babe, or a girl who has certainty of a good grade in school.”_ Cordy thought to herself as she watched Tara's face, as she just sat there and smiled calmly to herself in total enjoyment of her situation.

In Tara's eyes, she saw no reason not to enjoy herself, she owned Cordelia, she owned everything about the brunette, she owned all of the belongings around them too- or effectively would soon enough, and her slave couldn't fight her for any reason... the only fear came into play when she realized that her friends and Cordy's friends were the same people, and they would object to their friends fighting- albeit she had effectively been kicked out of her circle of friends when Willow had violated her- but there was no way on Earth that she'd let her new B*tch know _that_ detail of her life! NONE WHATSOEVER! No, she was going to make Cordelia her pet, and eventually go out with her to play in dance-clubs and parks and enjoy themselves as 'friends'- where really they were going to be mistress and slave, not friend and friend!

Tara had been monitoring Cordelia's thoughts, and enjoyed the idea of playing along with Cordy's gambit of making friends with the witch _“This could play out better in the end for me, if I do this with her. I'll just have to work it out so that I come out on top, permanently!”_ Tara thought to herself, all the while sitting on Cordelia's lower hips and stomach region, with Cordy's legs propping Tara up near the back. _“This sure is comfy.”_ then to Cordy [You sure are comfy to sit on, Honey... I'm so glad that I own you.] This had her desired effect of enraging the brunette she was sitting on.

[I'm nobody's belonging, you lunatic!] Cordelia responded angrily to Tara's supposition that Cordy belongs to her.

[Oh, but you are somebody's belonging, you are MY belonging- my Property.] Tara responded, happily to Cordelia's insistence on being free _“She still doesn't get it... she belongs to me, now and for as long as I want her to. I am her MISTRESS, her Owner, and I love it!”_ Tara thought with joy, realizing how easy it is to control Cordy's moods, and with them Cordy herself!

For all of her takeover of Miss Chase's life, Miss Maclay was not minding her own defenses or her life, and something or _someone_ far more ancient and powerful and deceitful was infiltrating her heart, a bit at a time... as well as her mind. First as a friend, then it planned on being somewhat more of a 'master' to Victoria Maclay than a friend. This wicked spirit was known most commonly as “Lucifer” but was known in Buffy the Vampire Slayer as well as to the Scoobies as “The First” or “First Evil” or “The First Evil”, or any other number of names- and was undoubtably the author of death! This monster took great joy in what Tara was doing to Cordelia- in how she hurt and frightened her and touched her sexually, or would soon- it was like a perverse joy this wicked spirit had with this matter.

He had given his followers the power to induce death of new children in a radius around them- for his own joy... but killing these maidens didn't suit this monster, at least not yet. No, it'd waste millions of its own troops to seduce them anyways, then strike with a vengeance to capture or kill the souls of humans, as a sort of 'labor system' for his own realm as a sort of slave-labor economy it had established long ago.

It wasn't that Tara herself was wicked, it was that her Behavior was wicked, and quite without her knowledge, she was playing into the hands of the First in her life to seduce her neighbor instead of defending her neighbor from harm.

Tara got to thinking _“I can make her come with me to take a shower with me, but why not convince her to_ _ **want**_ _a shower? That'll prove even more fun than overt muscle control, persuasion control- make her think and believe that_ _ **she**_ _wants to do what_ _ **I**_ _want her to do! Yes! That sounds like_ _ **great**_ _fun,,, yes, that's what I'll do with her!”_ Tara got to thinking. The Blonde then turned so that her legs were off of Cordelia's side and she was sitting on Cordy's stomach area, this time sideways. At which point she heard Cordy say clearly “Wow, Tara! You sure do enjoy sitting on me!”, Tara figured she was saying this just to upset the Witch, in order to get the upper hand in their struggle. Tara calmly ignored her and slid off of her, then offered Cordy her right hand to help the Brunette up from the laying down position she had been in all the while the Blonde had been sitting on top of her as a mere act of friendship.

As she helped Cordelia up gently, Tara messaged the brunette with a telepathic suggestion that was far more like a letter than any kind of imposing her designs on her slave, Tara didn't have to do that, she had a different goal in mind for this situation, and she needed Cordy to decide that this was the Brunette's willing co-operation and idea for this to work. [That sure was a hot night, with no air conditioning... what say you we take our showers soon?] Tara asked telepathically.

To say that Cordelia was confused would have lead to you being told “No Kidding” or “You Think?” or something of that sort- she was completely perplexed about Tara's sudden kindness to her! At this point, Tara's right hand was being held by Cordy's hands and Cordy's right elbow was being held by her mistress's left hand... it seemed as though Tara genuinely wanted to be kind to her. Both of these women had taken psychology courses, and while Tara had taken it in College, whereas Cordelia had taken it in High School, so therefore the levels were different most likely- this was still highly unusual, and Cordy's mind was going into high alert levels... but it's profoundly stupid to deny help when offered. Especially if you're planning something of a slave-rebellion, which Cordelia was definitely planning, as Tara had practically reduced the Brunette to a state of slavery.

[Yes, a shower would feel nice, especially after such a hot night of sweaty intimacy.] Cordelia responded with a sweet smile at her mistress, to try to buy her off again. [But why go for that, why not take our showers separately?] Cordy asked Tara, continuing telepathically, for once Tara had sent Cordy that first message, the link had been established- and neither saw fit to destroy the link they had gotten together- as that would lead to so much fun for Tara, and an ability to reply for Cordelia.

Tara's legs were together, and she was a little bent over helping Cordelia stand up from all the laying down she had been forced to undergo, what with Victoria sitting on her abdomen- which felt a little uncomfortable, well, more than a little, if you asked Cordelia about it.

To Tara's complete surprise, Cordelia was so dizzy from the effects of her blood-flow being disrupted by having Victoria seated on top of her that she couldn't stand right and it took Tara having her right arm around Cordelia to keep her from falling on her face while the two of them walked to the bathroom to take their showers! Tara was most pleasantly surprised by this turn of events to say the least! And the blonde witch was completely delighted to have this happen.

Tara was reluctant to allow her human property to fall flat on her face, so she proceeded to take telekinetic control of Cordelia's muscles in her legs and lower body, as well as those necessary to keep her standing upright... this wasn't entirely selfless, however, as her next move clearly indicated: she raised her left hand to Cordy's left breast and groped the brunette for her own pleasure. She didn't even realize just how willful and disregarding of this other woman's personal rights she was being; she had merely decided to feel her prisoner up in a sexual way.

“Stop that!” Cordy demanded, clearly upset about the molestation currently going on.

“Stop what?” Victoria asked, sweetly (and a bit hypocritically, she knew exactly what Cordy was talking about- more than a bit hypocritically, when you consider what was going on.), and smiled in a _very_ friendly way to her brunette captive- the very woman she was currently abusing. She hadn't removed her hand from it's place on Cordy's breast- and didn't intend to at all,,, for quite a while at least., she enjoyed touching her there.

“Stop touching me like that!” Cordelia demanded of Victoria. “You know I don't like it.”

“Oh, but I do. And no, I won't stop touching you there, until I decide to, however, that is.” Tara replied calmly to her, all the while making certain to keep her left hand covering Cordy's left breast, through her bra.

 _“Is she a monster?”_ Cordy asked herself, silently. Her next thought was _“Am I living with a monster now?”_ she asked herself next- Cordy was beginning to freak out a bit. Cordelia was beginning to get scared, scared of a woman she should have been able to trust and love- love her as a sister would be loved.

Pretty soon the two women had reached the bathroom, and Tara made Cordelia open the door for her, during this time she kept her right hand holding Cordy upright and her left hand stayed on Cordy's left breast- for Tara to get sexual pleasure out of Cordelia's body _“And give her some, weather she wants it or not.”_ Tara thought to herself.

When they entered the bathroom, Cordy was in the mood for a fight... she was incredibly upset about how Tara had just treated her- it was practically rape! Tara just kept on groping Cordy the whole time; then she asked her “Does this feel good to you, physically?” This made Cordelia immensely upset.

“I _hate_ it!” the brunette told the blonde who was currently groping her,,, and this _wasn't_ consensual- the touching!

“I didn't ask if you _like_ it, B*tch, I asked if it feels good to you, and I meant physically!” Tara snapped. She was angry at her for posing an order as a request again- and for even thinking she could give her mistress orders in the first place! Tara was determined to teach Cordy a lesson in her place- and that, in Tara's eyes, was at Tara's feet and beck and call at all hours of the day!

“Why on Earth would I like it if it feels _bad_ to me?!” Cordelia asked her angrily.

Tara broke out laughing lightly, laughing at Cordelia. She was simply so incredibly funny sometimes! She was also laughing at her for her modesty attempts, they both realized at the same time. And say what you will about Cordelia, her honesty was the most beautiful part of her- and considering her physical gifts of good looks... that's saying a lot! Tara knew this, and she liked that about Cordy: her honesty,,, though she was still hermetically insensitive, as Giles had put it, or so Tara had heard from her friends earlier on, and therefore Tara quite knew she's have to do something about that before she could bring her around town with her- one ultimate goal of the blonde: to show off her female slave, and all her work with her.

Cordelia was even more angry now that Tara had clearly been laughing at her for defending herself- if she had any odds of winning a physical catfight, she would have said to her in no uncertain terms: “Oh, It's on!” and then hit her! The blatant injustice of the whole thing simply reeked.

All throughout this conversation, Tara had not once removed her hand from Cordy's breast- this was completely intentional: she intended to prove to her that the brunette had no say in anything that happened, even and especially in regards to her own body!

Then Tara did something even more offensive in Cordy's mind: she walked up to her, playing with Cordy's hair all the while with the fingers of her right hand, and betwixt them, until she suddenly grabbed her slave's shoulders with her hands, holding her firmly. Her next move was to lean in and firmly and without asking for any kind of permission, to kiss Cordy right on the lips!

“What the *bleep* was that for?!” the brunette asked cursing in anger, shocked, angry, and jerking her face away to deny the blonde any ability to continue the forced kiss. She wanted to slap the blonde woman for that!

“Just showing you who you belong to.” the blonde walked off a bit, after patting the brunette's cheek to show her ownership of her, and the brunette brushed her face angrily and glared daggers at the blonde woman who had just forced a kiss on her!

However, before turning around to run water for their shower-bath, Tara made certain to gently slap Cordelia on the left cheek instead of what was likely to happen, saying “You belong to me, don't forget that.”. She had her head cocked to the right at that time, and had a sweet smile on her face throughout the latter part of the bizarre scenario.

Cordy was a now enraged... and Tara could feel her anger in her aura, and, in the witch's mind, she grinned, satisfied that she could control her.

 

After Tara had started running the water for their shower, she returned her attention to Cordelia's beautiful body, and how to harass her again about it. She elected to sexually harass her for her own fun all over again. Tara walked up to Cordelia, who was trying to cover herself up, despite still wearing some cloths (for which the brunette was immensely thankful), and she slightly cocked her head to the left once the two women were looking into eachother's eyes, and Tara could see exactly how furious Cordelia was with her for groping her! Victoria smiled sweetly at her (currently) slave, and said to her, in mock sweetness “How's it going?” with a mocking lilt to her voice, as she played with her hair again, lightly and gently.

Queen C was well beyond livid right now with her mistress, Victoria! She'd just been groped, and molested, as well as raped by her not to mention made fun of for her unwillingness to engage in what amounted to sexual touching with her mistress! Beyond that, and because of this, Cordy's feelings were hurt by this kind of misbehavior. She was too angry to respond at all to Tara's question right now, too angry with her for what Tara had done to her recently, not to mention the fact that Tara had sat on her too!

“I'd like you to check the water, just to make certain you'd be comfortable in it, Queen C.” Tara told her, using her slave's nickname from High School, surprising the proverbial socks off Cordelia with this act of kindness.

As Cordelia bent down to make certain she'll be comfortable in the shower she was about to take, she asked her out of sheer confusion “Why are you being so nice to me right now?” in a puzzled voice.

As the two women verified that the shower temperature of about 90 degrees Fahrenheit would be comfortable for them both, they were checking the water temp simultaneously, next to eachother, Tara answered her slave “I like to be nice, I've been treated very meanly for most of my life, and it hurts, so being kind to someone is actually fun for me.” she explained to her.

Now it all made sense to Cordelia, it wasn't at all about her happiness, it was all about her mistress's happiness, and by chance that included her own happiness as well, that's all that was. If Cordy ever felt like a slave, this was only going to re-enforce the sensation that she was another woman's property!

“How was the water?” Victoria asked her, concerned both for her safety and physical comfort.

“Comfortable temperature.” Cordelia replied, and meant it. Then she continued “I like a hot shower, and this definitely cuts the cake. Thank you, this'll be one sweet deal.” Queen C replied to Tara, really meaning it.

Tara mentally chuckled to herself a bit, considering how she was going to use Cordy intimately as further payback for her being a complete b*tch in her High School Days by bullying Willow so badly, and how she was going to enjoy her payback on the arrogant brunette, as well as playing with the brunette bully's beautiful body too. She'd also enjoy teasing her while doing things to her, intimate things that the brunette bully might not enjoy at all, either, she thought. She was mentally planning out her playtime with the arrogant brunette's beautiful body, and she wanted to enjoy this, immensely!

Tara then made Cordelia stand, back to the wall, facing her mistress, with her arms to her sides, and wait for her. Victoria then wrapped her arms around Cordelia's body, including her arms, and, while hugging her, proceeded to undo the other woman's bra-clasp, as well as taking the opportunity to cuddle a bit with her. She also kissed her on the left cheek a bit. She did this to get her sexual pleasure out of Queen C's body, as well as to make fun of her by picking on her, both for her (as Tara thought of this) 'prudishness' as well as her bullying of Tara's ex, Willow Rosenberg, whom Victoria was out to avenge the bullying of; by enslaving the bully and using her for her own pleasure- which would most definitely include bullying Cordy!

Queen C found herself embarrassed as her bra started falling down, thanks to Victoria's actions, and that kind of hurt her, so she hung her head in shame as she tried to hold her top up. Victoria laughed lightly at her for this, she just loved picking on Cordy now... it was kind of fun for her to do. Initially this had been an effort of getting justice, now it was pure bullying; although there was really nothing “pure” about it at all! The two women got into the shower, after removing the rest of their cloths, and Tara immediately proceeded to hug and kiss Cordelia once they were in there and the curtains were closed! This was the most alarming part of this disaster yet to the brunette!

The main reason Tara was kissing and hugging Cordelia was to bother the brunette, by using her orientation, and it appeared to be working- she could feel the other woman struggling against her, just a bit. This aroused her desire to hold onto her far more-so than she originally had intended, and it was kind of fun, in a very naughty way for the dirty blonde (as they describe the hair color- not an insult). Tara also enjoyed the naughtiness of snuggling with a woman, especially one who didn't like the idea of snuggling with her in the first place! There was something about this that she found thrilling: to force her hostess to snuggle with her while naked in the shower with her together. Something about the thrill of breaking rules, and forcing another woman to go along with this misbehavior was enticing for Victoria Maclay here.

This was sexual harassment at best, Tara knew, and at this point, she just didn't care!

Tara looked Cordelia in right in the eyes, standing in-front of her, and right in her path out of the shower/bath stall, and, smiling sweetly to disarm her female slave prior to doing something with her that she might not like at all, she cocked her head to the side and gently asked her “Are you ready for the next step, Queen C.” using her slave's nickname to lull her into a false sense of security...

As Tara looked into Cordy's eyes Cordelia looked away to her left side in fear, and Tara smiled before leaning in again...

 

To be Continued..

**End Chapter 2 Author's Notes:** _ This chapter will be a long one, that's the main reason why I decided to break it up into multiple chapters- probably this one'll be divided into three separate chapters in fact, so parts I II and III. _

_ Those aren't the letter “I”, as in the pronoun, the number Eleven, and One-hundred-eleven, that's the Roman Numerals for 1, 2, and 3, to represent different parts. _

_ There's good odds that Tara's at least under the influence of the First (Think: Lucifer for the identity of the First, this is also common in terms of Vampire stories- that they serve the Evil One- here he's got (very possibly) her as his ally, due to her rage over Cordelia's bullying of Willow- this is how much vengeance can mess you up. _

_ To fans of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the fall of Faith Lehane can be attributed to jealousy- envy... she coveted Buffy's job, and so the two of them ended up fighting constantly up until Season 7 or thereabouts- she was basically a female Cain figure from Genesis (Sorry, those of Jewish persuasion, I don't know the Hebrew name for that book, or how to spell it; but rest assured, the fellows who wrote the Christian Bible were originally Jews, so there are roots of your faith in that book too.) I'm not going to risk misspelling the name of a book if I can use a different name that I do know- matter of honor. _

_ This  _ **_ isn't _ ** _ filth, it has some deeds thereof, but it is a portrayal of the wrongs of: pride, lust, anger (even justified anger), and emphasizing control of others over self-control. Tara's delusional in this one- she thinks she can control another when in reality she cannot even control herself! She also probably did a spell on Cordelia to control her body too- adding another level of her misbehavior- Tara's messing up, badly! _

_ But that's my reading of this part of the story- please, I'd very much like to hear your thoughts on this! Thank you in advance for any comments/reviews/messages/whatever method you choose to tell me your thoughts, so long as it gets through and is sent, consider this a personal thank you to yourselves! _

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes End Chapter: This is designed to demonstrate the danger of mind-control, or mental-muscle-control of others! (what Tara is doing here) She’s the one in danger of what might be called “demonic possession”… but it’s not to do with her religion, it’s to do with her Behavior.


End file.
